What if Matilda was Cal's
by Flash0100
Summary: In which the paternity test was positive and how Cal deals with being a father. (My ending to season 30 episode 12 strangers.)
1. Chapter 1

What if Matilda was Cal's Chapter 1

 **I do not own any characters of the BBC's Casualty nor any of the content from the show that may appear but my story lines involving Matilda from episode 13 are mine. This story will start from when he opens the paternity test letter.**

 **Please be kind with reviews as I am in bottom set for English and I am not that good and one of the reasons for me doing this is to hopefully improve my English and writing skills ready for my GCSE exam in a year as I don't do coursework.**

 ** _Cal's POV._**

Ethan was opening his birthday letters when I saw one from the paternity test clinic. I grabbed the letter quickly and ripped it open hoping to see the results I wanted. I looked at the results and started crying I couldn't control myself because I was so happy!

"what's wrong?" Ethan asked with panic in his voice.

I couldn't find the right words to say so I just gave Ethan the letter for him to read it himself.

"Your Matilda's biological dad" Ethan asked with excitement in his voice

"yes YES ETHAN YES I AM" I started shouting with excitement

Ethan jumped up and hugged me in a manly way even though he was also starting to cry

Rita was walking by the room to ask how Matilda was and saw us both crying she started to panic and rushed over to us

"What's wrong is Matilda okay has something happened" she asked as she rushed to the side of Matilda's bed

"no Rita you know that paternity test Ethan made me take to see if I was Matilda's dad or not?" I asked her

"oh my god Cal don't tell me you're not really Matilda's father" she asked tears starting to escape her eye you could tell she was fearing the worst yet hoping for the best

"no Rita I am her dad I am her actual dad she never has to be alone because she will always have me. Her dad no matter how old or how far away she will always have me and I will always have her." I said tears still escaping my eyes

"oh Cal that's amazing news I've never been so happy for you. I never thought all it would take for you to change was a little pink bundle of joy but she has she has made you a better man already and you haven't had her that long. Oh Cal in so happy for you do you want to tell the others or do you want me to do it for you we've all be worried about the result but now we can all know." She said almost jumping with excitement

""would you mind telling them Rita I don't think I could get through it without crying. I just love her so much that the fact that it is black and white I am her father. and as soon as she is able to leave the hospital I'm going to get her a GP and make sure she has had all the vaccinations she need to make sure she doesn't get this Illness again" I told her

" wow Cal I never thought you could care about someone more than yourself. You have really grown up these past couple of weeks I so so proud of you and I know mum would be too" Ethan told me

"I'm going to leave you three to it I have some news to tell the rest of ED." said Rita as she left the room leaving us to it

* * *

 ** _Rita's POV._**

"listen up everyone I have an announcement to make about baby Matilda" I almost shouted to get everyone's attention

everyone was around me faster than you could shake a stick

"Cal has just got the results from the paternity test and he is indeed 100% Matilda's biological father" I excitedly told everyone in the ED

Everyone started to cheer at the news we were all so happy we all wanted Matilda's to be Cal's as he loved that little girl so much and we all knew even though he was a bit of a pain he was going to be the best dad to that little girl and no one could be more lucky than Matilda.

Once everyone had gone back to work I walked up to Zoe to tell her what Cal said and hoe he had really changed since becoming a dad

"Zoe after Cal found out he was Matilda's dad he was so happy he started talking about doctor's appointments to make sure she was up to date with all her vacations how great is that he is really taking to fatherhood and I think he is really going to make an amazing dad don't you"

"yes I actually do he had changes so much since he got Matilda and I actually prefer the new Cal he is so much more mature and he really loves her you can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. And I think your right he will make an amazing dad and the fact that she's already looking for a GP is absolutely amazing. "

suddenly Cal approached us on his phone

"hey Zoe I don't suppose you know of any GP that would be good for Matilda do you. Just because I want to make sure she gets the best one she can. She is just so perfect I don't want her to have anything less than the best" Cal asked

"you know what Cal I actually have some really good ones that owe me a favor come see me later and we can look though them and you can decide which top three you like and we can go from their yeah" I told him

"yeah that sounds amazing thank you" he said Turing around to go back to Matilda's room

" oh and Cal" Zoe called after him

"yea"

"you're going to make an amazing dad"

"thanks Zoe that really means a lot coming from you"

* * *

 **How was that for a first chapter? Please review and tell me if you liked it or not or you can PM me anytime**

 **if you liked the story and think you know someone else who might tell then and also tell me if you would like to continue as I have loads of ways I could take this**

 **I just always wanted Cal to be Matilda's dad.**

 **Anyway please please please please review and I'll see you for chapter two.**

 **Spelling corrections have been made.**


	2. Chapter 2

What if Matilda was Cal's chapter 2

 **The usual I don't own anything or though if I did a lot of things in the show would have gone differently. Please comment if you want me to go with the story line of Cal being adopted or just leave that out so I know what you guys would like.**

* * *

 ** _Cal's POV._**

 _two weeks later_

today was the day that me and Ethan could take Matilda home. Connie has said I can have a few weeks off to make sure Matilda is okay not that she had a _choice_ all the doctors and nurses made sure she gave me time off. Me and Zoe were able to find a doctor for Matilda a doctor. Lynch she is meant to be one of the best in our area and we have an appointment later today at 2pm. Zoe did a blood test and found out that Taylor didn't give her ANY vaccines when she gave birth. No wonder Matilda got so ill.

"knock knock. How is the precious little one today?" Charlie asked

"she's fine although I don't think I will be saying the same later after she's had all her injections. I just can't believe Taylor didn't give her s single one she is meant to be her mother and she has completely neglected her. I can't believe I ever liked that women." I replied.

" Well if you didn't you wouldn't have this little one here." Charlie reminded me

"that's the worst part Charlie I can't hate her because she gave me the most important thing in life. My baby girl."

"What are you going to do if Taylor tries to take her back and get custody?"

"she won't she's to scare to get caught by the police again to do anything like that she doesn't think of anyone but herself much like a young me but even then I've changed found people to care for other than myself like Ethen and Matilda. A proper family"

"you know I've never heard you sound more grown up Cal I'm really impressed."

" Thanks anyway we should get home get cleaned up and get ready for the doctors shouldn't we toad!"

"Anyway stop by after the appointment and tell us how it all went"

"I will although I don't think the tears will be coming from me and more than Matilda. See you later Charlie."

"Bye Cal"

 _Time jump 2 hours._

"Matilda knight? Matilda Knight"

"yep that's us we will be right there."

we followed the nurse down the hall to the doctor's room.

"Ah Mr. Knight please take a seat."

"So according to Zoe Matilda's had no vaccinations and was never weighed or anything at the hospital when she was born?" The doctor asked

"yes buts only because I had no idea she existed till a few days after he birth and I didn't know what she had and hadn't had I was waiting for the paternity test to come back so then that way I could tell you my medical history for the vaccines but then she got ill and I felt my world was going to fall apart but she is mine and I want her to stay as happy and healthy as she can so do everything you have to." I explained

" well she already had one thing going for her. She had you." The doctor said

"Thanks."

"right. So first we are going to measure her and take her weight although given the fact she has been ill recently she may be a little underweight so don't worry about that. Then we will check her heart beat and breathing then finally give her all the vaccinations we can for her age. Do you know how old she is?"

"Around 2 months old I don't know the exact date the mother never told me anything g but it would be around 20-25 September. Is there any way of finding out exactly?"

"yes we will take some blood and see how it's developing and she what her birth date is" (don't know they do this I'm just making it up don't think it's true)

 _Couple of hours later_

"right we are all done here she seems fine. If she had a reaction to any take her to the hospital to keep her under obs"

" yeah I see a lot of people who have had bed reactions so I should be able to spot any early stages"

"okay I want to see her again pin a couple of weeks for a follow up appointment to see how she is you can make an appointment at the front."

"thank you"

"hi I would like to make an appointment for two months' time please...

Okay how's the 21 January?"

"that's fine thanks... Honey!"

"Cal"

* * *

 **So there it is chapter 2. Not the best but please review as always and tell me what you would like to see so I know what to write and to give me inspiration. Thanks and see you for chapter 3. What will happen with Honey? And will Cal tell Ethan? Who knows.**


End file.
